World Domination
by Silvermastermind
Summary: For years I planned to dominate this planet, to put aside its endless bickerings, to unite the world as one. Now I can finally put my plan into action, but I need help. Perhaps I can get a few nations to support me, but I can't tell them what I am planning. I must tread carefully, or else this plan falls through. Will I succeed? Or will I end up like Sealand? NOW WITH ADDED CANADA!
1. Antarctica

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. This story is pure fiction and I doubt this plan for World Domination would actually work.**

It all starts in Antarctica. The most neutral place on the world. Devoid of human life.

I trudged through the snow towards the base. Once my materials arrived, I wouldn't need that particular shelter anymore. For now, I needed to work on the pretense of research. That meant I was being watched. Very well, I could work right under their noses.

"This place is like wicked cold, brah."

I rolled my eyes. Of course I was being funded by America. It took a long time to convince him, but in the end I only needed to mutter something about global warming and polar ice caps and voila, I was sent here on a solo mission. With America on my tail of course.

"Dude, can't we come back in the summer!" America complained.

"It is the summer," I replied.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "No, I'm pretty sure it is winter." As if to prove his point, a gust of wind blew snow into my face. I brushed it off.

"It may be winter in the northern hemisphere, but we're in the southern hemisphere," I explained.

"No way! If we've gone south, shouldn't it be all hot and stuff?"

Again I rolled my eyes. America. So naïve.

"It's just backwards here, okay?"

"Whatever you say, brah."

We finally made it into the shelter. America went straight to the kitchen and began to eat all of the food. I removed my heavy wrappings and went over to the computers. The signal was shaky, but I didn't need communications at the moment.

Opening the maps of the surrounding area, I began to pinpoint areas that I could use. There were minor areas claimed by certain countries in the past, but they were normally disregarded. But I needed to be careful if my plan was going to work. I skimmed past the other research stations. Why did there have to be so many people on the freaking continent? I would need to avoid them as well.

"Whatcha doing?" America asked in that annoying intrusive way of his. I jumped, not hearing him reenter the room. He leaned over my shoulder to look at the maps.

"Oh man, this is so boring."

"You know what? You're right," I replied. I turned off the monitors and stood. "Let's go do something fun."

America got excited an followed me outside. He seemed to forget the cold as we harnessed our sled dog teams. Silly America, he didn't even know what we were doing.

"Hey, where are we going?" he finally asked.

"Exploring," I replied.

"Alright!" he said enthusiastically.

The sled dogs took off, racing across the snow. America laughed tirelessly for several minutes. He seemed to be trying to say something to me, but I couldn't hear over the wind. I was happy to ignore him.

We'd covered many miles of ice before I finally pulled my sled to a stop. America pulled up along side me.

"Hey, no fair! Why did we stop?" he complained.

I pointed off to our right. He followed my hand jumped off his sled in excitement.

"What are those?" he said.

I was surprised that he didn't know. "Emperor penguins," I replied.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Heh, these penguins obviously don't know about me my amazing democracy."

"I don't think penguins care about democracy-"

"I'll go teach them, because I'm the hero!" America cried enthusiastically. He took off full speed towards the penguins. He somehow moved faster without the dog sled.

"Great," I muttered, but part of me found the situation humorous. I followed at a halfhearted jog.

"Hey, penguins-!" America called just before he slipped on some ice and went on his backside. A cartoonish amount of blood shot out of his nose.

The penguins huddled around him, flapping their wings as if they didn't know what else to do. They parted as I approached, warily clicking their beaks.

"America, are you alright?"

"Heh, heh, heh heh," he laughed, rubbing his hand as he sat up. "Man, that one hurt." He was fine.

"You shouldn't run on the ice," I scolded.

He ignored me. "Oh man! I can't tell which on is the Emperor Penguin," he groaned. "The all look the same!"

"They are all emperor penguins," I explained.

"What? Then who is the leader?"

"They don't _have_ a leader. At least not that I know of. They're just penguins."

America began to pat his pockets.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Seeing if I have any coffee, bro. It worked on the whales."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I was sure I didn't want to see the effects of coffee on penguins.

"Leave the penguins alone. We're getting out of here," I growled. I grabbed him by the hood of his parka and dragged him back to the sleds.

We made it back to the base uneventfully (if you can count nearly getting lost uneventful). We were sipping hot cocoa and for once America wasn't being obnoxious.

"Dude, I just had the most amazing thought!" he said after several minutes of peaceful silence.

I sighed. "What?"

"If we fix the polar ice caps so that they don't melt anymore like right away, we can be home by Christmas!"

I shook my head. "I don't think we can 'fix' the polar ice caps."

"Then what are we doing here," he demanded.

"I'm here to study them," I lied. Officially, yes, my grant was used to study polar ice caps. However, I would soon put my plan into action. I just couldn't do it with America on by back.

"So we won't be back by Christmas?"

"Probably not," I admitted. Then a sudden thought struck me. "You know what, maybe you should go home and celebrate Christmas. I'll be fine here on my own."

"Really?" he asked. "That's great, man! I was getting really bored out here. I don't know how much longer I could take it." He pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open. "Hello, Mr. President?"

A short conversation later and America was on a plane headed back into the northern hemisphere. I smiled. I could put my plan into action sooner than I thought. We the supplies arrived, I would be able to set up my own encampment. I would be independent.

_"Perhaps,"_ I thought slyly to myself, _"I should open an online casino."_

And that's how Project Pangaea reached it's first steps.

**America won't be the only country involved. I'm taking suggestions for any countries anyone would like me to include. Next up is probably Finland.**


	2. Alone in the Tundra

**Okay, new chapter. Everyone say hi to Finland! Don't own Hetalia characters as everyone should know. **

The problem with American planes was they only flew as fast as Americans wanted them to. Not Americans as in the general population, but Americans as in the government and airports and such. There are hundreds of delays that keep the planes running efficiently through the sky. Not just planes, but all forms of transportation seemed to be flawed in America. Funny how politics seem to be everywhere these days.

The problem with being in Antarctica was that planes took forever to get there. My initial trip had been delayed for weeks and my equipment had yet to arrive. I was fine holed up in the little base with my sled dog team, but I was getting really bored. And anxious.

What if I couldn't do it? What if my plan fell through? What if someone found out what I was up to?

I shook the thoughts from my head. I'd come too far already to turn back now.

One of the screens flickered to life. I lazily approached the monitor. If someone was trying to contact me, I wasn't about to let them know how desperate I was.

There was a message waiting for me, no audio or video, which cheered me a bit. I read through it, memorizing the location and time. I checked the maps and calender. Everything was on schedule. I would go to meet my contact in an hour.

I spent the hour surveying maps, checking the weather radar, preparing my dog sled, and listening to the radio for incoming planes. There was no use in running early, but keeping my contact waiting was a bad idea.

I was excited. This was another step in my plan waiting to be completed. Little by little, I was breaking away from America. My independence was not yet declared, but hopefully today I could start my true work. America knew nothing about this contact. I was going to keep it that way.

My dogs were a loyal team. They got me to the meeting destination near the coast in plenty of time. I arrived while the propellers of the plane were still spinning.

The door opened and a blonde haired nation popped his head out. "Kisu?" he called.

"I'm here," I said, waving. I smiled at the way he pronounced my name.

Finland climbed down all the way and trotted over. "Hello. How is your stay? It is cold here, yes?"

"It is, but I've gotten used to it," I replied.

"You spent some time in my country, haven't you," he asked.

"In the southern part, but yes. Though I think it may be colder here than it was there."

"I agree," he replied with a laugh. "I think it is wonderful the way you travel the world."

"Do you have what I asked for?" Not that I was getting impatient. I loved the cheery Nordic. However, it was cold and I really wanted to put my plan into action.

"I brought everything you asked for. Are you sure this is all you will be needing?"

"Yes," I said with a grin, watching the equipment being loaded onto sleds. "Thank you for bringing this to me, and so close to Christmas."

"I am happy to be helping," he replied. "I am almost ready for Christmas, so it is really no problem."

We rode back to the research base. Finland looked around, obviously surprised by the vacancy.

"Are you here alone?" he asked.

"More or less," I said with a shrug.

"That is so scary," he said. "To be out here alone. What if something went wrong?"

"I can take care of myself," I replied as I directed the placement of the new materials.

We went inside to warm up after the sleds were unloaded. I made a pot of coffee while Finland surveyed the main room. That was how I found him when I returned a few minutes later.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing to the color-coded maps on the wall.

I shrugged. "Just some surveying. I've marked off danger areas and places I've already been."

Then he shifted through some of the sheets I had on my desk. Panicked, I grabbed the sheets from his hands. I'd never thought Finland the nosy type.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Er... private stuff," I muttered. Then I carefully let one of the sheets slip and fall to the floor.

Finland picked it up and examined the graph. His eyes widened.

"You've been exaggerating data?" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded meekly. "It's the only way I can get America to do anything," I explained sheepishly.

Finland donned a knowing smile. "I see. I'm glad that you care so much, but you must be careful or else you'll get into trouble."

"I will," I replied, smiling in relief while I inconspicuously placed the _real_ secret papers in my desk. I couldn't believe that I was so careless! That was a close one.

Finland and I sipped coffee and laughed the whole thing off. We discussed global warming to the point where I almost believed that I was really an environmental expert. Technically speaking, I was. I'd been through college so many times that I was an expert in many things.

"I'm glad that you could come all this way to deliver my new equipment," I said.

"It was no problem," Finland insisted. "Consider it an early Christmas present."

I laughed and then sighed. "I'm going to miss my friends over Christmas."

"Maybe you can find a way to see them," he suggested.

I smiled. "I could always video chat, but my hours are so different."

"I'm sure everything will work out for you," Finland replied kindly. I realized it was time for him to go.

We went back out into the cold. The first plane was long gone, but a second one was sent to pick him up. We rode out to the landing site. It wasn't necessary for me to come with, but I was going to miss the cheery country. The time I'd spent in his homeland had been one of my favorites.

The plane arrived shortly after we did. The pilot left the engine running as they quickly loaded Finland's sled and team.

"Goodbye, Finland," I said, waving.

"Goodbye, it was fun!" he called. "You can always come visit my country any time, okay?"

I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. I would definitely be visiting him soon.

The plane took off and I waved, before riding off again on my sled. I was glad that I was able to convince the Nordic to come all the way out here. He had a long way to go before he reached home on the other side of the world. Now that he was gone, I suddenly felt very lonely.

When I reentered the base, I went straight to the desk. The files I'd kept hidden were very personal. They included fake research like the graph I'd allowed Finland to see.

There were also notes on certain countries and their places in my plan. As well as several tables of pros vs cons on various subjects.

For instance, the most recent one debated the pros and cons of working alone and the pros and cons of working with friends.

ALONE

PROS: easy to keep secrets, no need to rely on anyone, paranoia and mistrust at a minimum, everything goes according to MY plan (4)

CONS: loneliness, strain on the occasional human contact, less connections for funds, depression and anxiety build-up, one man show (5)

The one man show thing was really a valid point. If it was only my face that was seen running around, I would quickly draw too much attention.

FRIENDS

PROS: shared work-load, someone to talk to, possible Plan B's, more faces, more funds, able to work from several stations, back-up (7)

CONS: mistrust, paranoia, insubordination, complex emotional involvement, growing dependency, increased possibility of slip-ups (6)

I still wasn't sure whether or not to call in my friends. We'd been panning this together for years, but none of them actually thought I would follow through. For now I was better off alone, even if it drove me mad.

I would set up my new station with the supplies Finland brought me and would continue from there. The supplies from America would be arriving soon. All was going according to plan, even if it was still in the first stages.

Project Pangaea was only beginning.

**Not too impressed with this chapter myself. Hopefully there will be more action in the next one. I'm not sure which country will come next, but I have a few ideas for later in the story. Open to suggestions. Feel free to review.**


	3. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Hetalia characters. The OCs are based off of my friends.**

**A/N To clear up any confusion, I want to clarify that the OCs are NOT COUNTRIES. They are just people, like the bosses and citizens and heros. My OCs are currently gaining independance from all of the current nations, much like Sealand, but they are not going to declare themselves as a new country antime soon.**

* * *

Alright, so Project Pangaea was off to a shaky start. I'd used my supplies from Finland to set up a shack in an uncharted area, but I'd currently abandoned the project. I still needed my supplies from America and without them the new base wouldn't be able to function.

That wasn't the worst part.

Aside from spending the holidays alone in the old American base, I'd just received word from one of my informants. Apparently being alone in a frozen wasteland draws attention from all corners of the world. It was too dangerous for a lone researcher to be here by herself, so obviously I was the source of suspicion. I needed to think through my plan better.

Apart from that annoyance, everything would be just dandy if it weren't for an impending visit from a certain country that I had been hoping to avoid. Why did he have to come here himself? I mentally thanked my informant for the advance notice, but that didn't change the fact that _he_ was coming _here_. Why him? Why? Why? Why? WHY?

I bit my nails nervously as I waited for him. I wasn't ready. Not yet. My mind was racing. This was not like dealing with America or Finland. If this country laughed something off, it couldn't be good for your health. He could easily destroy my plans before they had even begun. If he ever found out what I was doing here, it would be the end of everything.

I could hear the dogs growling outside. Their growls turned into vicious barks and then into whines. The sounds of footsteps crunching in the snow nearly gave me a nervous breakdown. My heart was racing and I began to hyperventilate.

And then came the knock on the door. My heart stopped. I swallowed heavily and cautiously approached the door. I could still hear the dogs whining. I felt sorry for them.

I opened the door a crack, but I couldn't see anything. The freezing air made me quickly open the door the rest of the way. It was time to get this confrontation over with. The large nation and his companion rushed inside. The door was closed quickly, and before I knew it, I was face to face with _him._

His face was partially hidden behind his scarf, but I knew he was smiling. I could see it in his soft eyes. I had to look away quickly, suppressing a shiver. As adorable as Russia was, he was still creepy.

"Привет, Китти," he said in Russian. "Your friend has been telling me about you."

I suppressed the compulsive urge to say _"and she's told me so much about you" _and instead glared at my "friend".

She'd asked to come with Russia on his trip to Antarctica, most likely to see me again. I was thrilled to see her, but did she really have to tell him about me? Sometimes she had no self control. Alright, so neither did I. I guess that was why we were such close friends. At least she didn't doubt me like most of the others.

"You are American, da?"

"Da," I said with a nod. I didn't want to get into details with him.

"Why are you not with the other Americans?"

I was expecting that one. Of course there were other Americans in this wasteland. I was also painfully aware that there were many teams of Russians on the continent. And British and French teams as well, but I didn't really care about them.

"I believe that is my business," I replied, folding my arms.

Russia chuckled. The sound made the blood drain from my face.

"You Americans like your secrets," he said. "But I am wondering, why would America leave you here alone?"

"Who said I was alone?" I countered.

"Your friend did," he replied. His scarf was low enough now that I could see his sick grin.

"I may be _now_, but a team is on their way," I replied, mentally sending curses flying towards my friend and informant.

"That is good," Russia replied. "But I am thinking that you will be alone for some time, da? It is dangerous even during the cold summer to be here alone."

"He's right," my friend said as she finished removing the last of her outdoor garments. "That's why he is sending me here to stay with you."

I felt completely taken aback. Russia came all the way here to send my friend to me? It made no sense. I risked a glance to his face just in time to see a wicked glint flash in his eyes. He knew. He knew she was a spy and he knew that I was not who I said I was.

"You will be happy with your friend, da?"

I nodded, searching for my voice. "T-thank you. I guess that I am lonely out here."

He laughed, but this time I did not react. I would not give him the pleasure of my fear.

"Goodbye, Китти. Enjoy your time with your friend." The way he said it seemed to signify an approaching doom. He left abruptly, and we were alone.

"That was weird," I said, turning to my friend.

She shrugged. "He's Russia. When is he not weird?"

"When Belarus is around?" I offered. We both burst out laughing.

"I missed you, Himawari," I said after we caught our breaths.

"I missed you too," she replied, giving me a hug. And then she looked nervous. "Please tell me that you aren't mad."

"No, I haven't gone crazy," I teased, knowing full well what she meant.

"I meant I hope you aren't upset with me for ditching my post. I overheard Russia saying that he wanted to send someone out here and I offered because I was worried-"

"I'm not upset," I said, cutting her off. "I'm actually glad that you could make it out here. I really was getting lonely. Any longer and I probably _would_ have gone mad."

"Thanks," she said with a breathy laugh. It was obvious that she had been worried.

We spent the rest of the time catching up. It had been years since we last saw each other. Both of us had been traveling the world. We used to talk all of the time, but lately we had been growing apart. I'd asked her to take a post in Russia once Project Pangaea was a go, but I received sporadic updates and I almost never contacted her on my own.

After we had settled down completely, I began to ask more serious questions.

"Why do you think Russia came all the way out here to check up on me?" I asked. "Officially, I'm here on American business."

"Maybe he wanted to spy on the American base. Or perhaps he had plans to convert the penguins to Communism."

"Is he even communist anymore?"

"I don't know," Himawari replied.

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a typical American. And a horrible spy. No wonder he found you out."

"He didn't find me out!" Himawari huffed.

"Oh come on! Himawari? You don't even _look_ Japanese."

"I spent a lot of time in Japan and I speak Japanese, there are plenty of excuses."

"And Himawari means 'sunflower'. A little obvious, don't you think?"

She pouted. "_You_ are the one who wanted me to go to Russia."

"You're right," I sighed. "Still, I didn't like the look he gave me back there. He knows to much."

"That's just what he wants you to think. Relax, Kitty. You're getting paranoid."

This from the girl who is convinced of an oncoming zombie apocalypse. We can't go anywhere without finding the best hiding spots and areas for combat advantage. At least she keeps me safe.

It was a day later that I found the emperor penguins huddled around a communist flag. This had to be some sort of joke. Himawari thought it was hilarious, but for some reason, I wasn't laughing.

Of course, it was at that moment that America decided to show up. He brought the last of the American supplies which would be essential in finishing the new base. He didn't even notice how I somehow spawned a new person, although Himawari was beside herself when she saw him.

"Haha, I'm the hero!" America said, as I thanked him for the supplies. I also slipped in the request for some more funds. In his hero mood he was happy to oblige.

"He never changes, does he?" Hima whispered in my ear.

America ran around, oblivious to anything but himself for several moments. Then he spotted the penguins. And then he spotted the flag.

"Hey, that's not right!" America yelled in his obnoxious super loud American voice. "Those penguins haven't learned their lesson about democracy! Let's show them how we handle things the American way!"

He took off running across the ice. Again. He slipped and fell, hitting his head. Again.

Himawari and I hurried to his side. He sat up dizzily and laughed at himself. I imagined how much more impressive Russia would be gliding across the ice. No wonder he managed to convert the penguins.

Before I knew it, America was back on his feet. The penguins waddled around him curiously, but they ran off the moment he opened his mouth. His loud voice scared them off.

"Hey, wait!" America called, chasing them.

Himawari was beside herself with laughter. The sight of America chasing communist penguins around the ice as he tried to convert them to democracy was rather amusing. I began to chuckle despite myself.

Eventually America lured them over with food. I was too far away to see what he was feeding them, but they seemed to like it. Before long, he had them lined up in voting booths. The communist flag was discarded.

"How does he do that?" Himawari asked.

"What? Pull things out of nowhere or get things to follow him?"

"Both."

"He's America," I said with a shrug. "He has an annoying amount of confidence and charisma."

I watched America's antics with envious eyes. Getting followers was a skill I lacked. Although, my ability to blend in with the background proved to be useful as well. It gave me an idea.

As I was musing on my new discovery, someone else showed up to the penguin party. I'd though he'd left. I guess I was wrong.

"добрый день, America. What are you doing with my penguins?"

"I'm totally teaching them democracy, yo!" America said with his incessant laughter.

Russia smiled cruelly. "Why would you be doing that?"

I looked at Himawari. She was watching the countries excitedly. She didn't seem to sense what danger we were in. Even though the two countries were not paying us any attention, I knew that it was not safe to be out there while Russia and America began to fight.

I pulled her back, ignoring her protests. We jumped onto the dog sled and took off. America still seemed oblivious to the threat, but maybe he was just acting. America always seemed to think that no matter what, he would win. Perhaps he thought converting the penguins was winning, but Russia would see it as a challenge.

"It's great, isn't it?" Himawari asked as we unloaded.

"What is?"

"Russia and America are already fighting? What if they go to war? That is two big super powers out of the way!"

I shook my head. "It is too soon. We are not prepared."

Himawari thought about that. "What exactly do you plan to do?"

I smirked. "You will see."

Phase One of Project Pangaea was almost complete.

* * *

**More random penguins! Okay, that will proabably be all for the penguins for awhile. i wasn't planning on bringing America back in this chapter, but I was just getting tired of waiting for those supplies. Sorry if Russia didn't get all of the spotlight he deserved. Don't worry, he will be back later. Still taking suggestions for any countries I should include.**

**I'm thinking of making a reviewer challenge where a reviewer can get an OC placement in the story or chose a interaction with a country if they wish. I've never done anything like it before, but this is only my second fanfic. Please review!**


	4. New Ideas and Old Acquaintances

**I do not own Hetalia. The OCs are mine, sort of. I do not mean to offend anyone with this story. I know this is a longer chapter, but there isn't much country action unti the end. This is more of a plot chapter, sorry.**

"Hima-chan, can you please hand me that file."

"I still don't see what's wrong with the penguin thing. I thought it was hilarious!" Himawari began giggling again

"The problem is, I came here to get away from politics! Those countries had to come here and screw everything up!" I yanked the file from her hand and began flipping through it angrily.

"Calm down, it's not that serious. Look, the countries left. The penguins are back to waddling without a government."

"You're right," I said with a sigh. "I just wish we could all do that sometimes."

"Do what?"

I swiveled around in my swivel chair, suppressing a grin (no world domination plan is complete without a swivel chair). Instead I looked my friend straight in the eye in an attempt to be serious.

"My whole reason to go through with this plan is to rid this world of some of its biggest stupidities. I want to prove that we do not need governments and leaders to be great. If we could all just work together, share the wealth, be one body with billions of minds, would that be so horrible? No more wars. No more hunger. No more meaningless deaths. Think of what humanity could do if we didn't have petty rivalries keeping us apart."

"Wow," Himawari said in a tone that told me I was in way over her head. But her face brightened, "Let's do it!"

I smiled. Even if she didn't fully understand, she was always on my side. Unfortunately, I knew that vision would never work, at least not right away. Someone would always fight for control. Someone would always want to compete. Truly, humanity was our greatest strength and our greatest weakness.

Speaking of humanity and things that were not, it was about time for me to contact China so that I could begin Phase Two. With the completion of the new base, Phase One was all but complete.

"What's that?" Himawari asked, looking over my shoulder at the file on my desk.

"I have a new idea, but I'm not sure it will work," I replied.

"Tell me!"

"I was just thinking how overrated Antarctica is. We are getting too much attention here. I was thinking we could go somewhere quieter. Someplace less noticed. Someplace no one would expect to house a base of operations for world domination."

"Russia?"

"No! Were you even listening? I said a place where no one would expect a base of operations for world domination!"

"Italy?"

I rolled my eyes. "That guy is hopeless. Besides, we should stay out of Europe."

"Austria?"

"That's in Europe!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Stop being a typical American!"

"Sorry!" Himawari said while she laughed, making her sound _very_ much like a typical American. "So... Prussia?"

"No! That place doesn't even exist anymore! Think: someplace where we can't be seen someplace... invisible."

"Canada?"

"Yes. I was thinking of Canada."

"We're going to Canada!"she exclaimed loudly.

"Shh. It's just an idea. Either way we have to finish our work here to keep getting funds. We won't be able to move for some time. Besides, I'm not sure about Canada. I don't know very much about him."

Himawari looked at the open file on my desk. "Who's Nadia?"

"She's the closest thing I have to an expert on Canada. Of course I have no one stationed there. Who's want to spy on Canada?"

"Why does it say she's stationed in Russia? I thought _I_ was your Russian operative!"

I felt guilty. I tried to think up an excuse that wouldn't hurt her feelings. "Russia is a big place," I started. "You were stationed in the western portion, and Nadia was stationed in the eastern portion. Also, I needed someone to keep an eye on things when you went to Japan."

"And China!" Himawari interjected, proving just what an unreliable spy she could be.

"Yes. You see? This is why I needed two operatives in Russia."

"Why didn't you tell me that someone else was there?" Hima pouted.

"Because I couldn't risk you two meeting up and putting Russia on the trail," I said. Truthfully, I didn't think it was important that either one knew of the other, but I couldn't say that to her face.

Himawari seemed to accept my excuses. She shuffled through the papers in the Canada file.

"Is this all of the information you have on Canada?" she asked.

I nodded sheepishly. I really hadn't thought about the North American country very much. Every time I tried to think of him, my thoughts slipped to America.

"So are you going to contact Nadia?"

I shook my head. "No. I have to contact China first. I still have a plan to follow. Moving to Canada would be a step out of my plan, and I don't want to pull Nadia out of Russia just yet."

Himawari giggled. I rolled my eyes. We were getting to old to giggle at word play. I couldn't help but crack a smile, though.

"No we should really finish work on that new base," I said.

"How are the two of us supposed to build a new base by ourselves?" Himawari asked. That wasn't like her to question my capabilities, but then again, she had always been curious.

"Simple. We use the new robotics shipped from America. They were created to construct and repair in sub-zero temperatures."

I was _always_ prepared. Even with the delays we were running on schedule.

I just _had_ to jinx it, didn't I? After a few hours in the cold, the robots stopped working. They're internal heating systems broke down and they froze. Why did I ever trust American technology?

"So what now?" Himawari asked.

"I don't know," I muttered.

"What! I thought you were always prepared!"

"Stop rubbing it in!" I kicked one of the broken robot arms. The stupid things were designed to work in space for crying out loud!

We decided to head back to the American base and get warm. There was nothing else we could do at the moment.

"We should just get more supplies," Himawari suggested. "It'll be a minor set back, but we can work through this."

I smiled half-halfheartedly, appreciating her attempt to lift my spirits, but really, nothing was going according to plan anymore. I was getting close to giving up. I thought of moving back to the United States and shuddered.

"America is hopeless," I muttered out loud.

"So get a different country to supply you. Didn't you say Finland brought you some materials?"

"That's not a bad idea," I said. "I can't call on Finland again, he's too nice and I'd rather he didn't have to keep flying to the end of the world for me. No, we need someone who is much better at engineering."

One country came to mind. The thought of him wasn't as terrifying as Russia, but it was really close. Lucky for me, I happened to have a close contact who would be willing to help.

"Hallo? Wer ist das?"

"Matthias? It's me."

It was amazing that I was able to get a signal at all. Fortunately, I had a computer tracking satellites. The signal would be clear for several hours.

"Since when do you call me Mathias?" the voice on the other end of the call demanded.

"Sorry, Matt, but it's been a while since I've seen you. How are things in Germany?"

"Gut. Wait, where are you?"

I sighed. "Okay, you got me, I'm in Antarctica."

"No!"

"Yes."

"You're doing it aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm."

I could hear snickering on the other side.

"What are you calling me for?"

"I... need your help."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I'm your sister!"

"Not a good enough reason."

"I'll give you Germany..."

"I already have Germany. As much of it as I need anyway."

"Fine. Can't you just do me a favor? There will be money involved."

"We'll see. What do you need?"

I described the situation as delicately as possible. I didn't want to tell him _all_ of the details because my older brother could also be my worst enemy. We were very close as far as siblings went, but when it came to world domination, we were rivals. He didn't believe I could do it. My plan _was_ crazy after all, but it wasn't like he could think up a better one. His plan for world domination had a very different end goal than mine. I _really _didn't want to bow to my brother, King of the World.

He finally agreed to have Germany send supplies to Antarctica. I had to bribe him, of course, but the end result was the only important thing. When I hung up, I could see Himawari giggling out of the corner of my eye.

"What's so funny?"

"The way you talk to your brother," she answered.

"Oh, and the way you talk to your sisters is just peachy?"

She snickered. "Sibling rivalry never gets old."

"Actually, it kinda does."

We had to wait nearly two weeks for the plane to arrive. Everything in Germany was manufactured with care, but even then weather issues kept the plane off schedule. I was considering moving to Canada now more than ever.

Unfortunately, the plane arrived with something unexpected. I thought that my life couldn't get any worse. That for once, things were going to head back on track. That the nonsense was finally over. Oh, how wrong I was?

Even before we could see the plane, we could hear the voice.

"I claim this land for the awesome Prussia!"

"Oh no!" I moaned.

"Oh yes!" Himawari cried. "I _told_ you Prussia was real!"

I have nothing against Prussians, but _Prussia_ shouldn't exist anymore. He was an ex-nation. And most of all, he should not be _here_, claiming NEAUTRAL GROUND that is under INTERNATIONAL AGREEMENT.

As we got closer, I could see the albino trying to jam his flag into the frozen desert tundra. Behind him, German workers were quickly unloading the supplies and preparing for take off. It seemed like they were trying to ditch the annoying ex-country.

"Hey! You can't do that!" I cried. The workers froze, but Prussia was the one to answer.

"What are you doing, trying to tell me what I can't do, you little girl? I am Prussia and you are not, so I get to say I can do. I am awesome!"

"This is neutral territory! You can't just claim it! And what are you doing here anyway?"

Prussia laughed his annoying hissing snicker. "I don't have to tell you!"

"Where's Gilbrid?" Himawari asked.

"Who?" Prussia gave her a confused look.

Just then, a little yellow bird popped out of Prussia's coat pocket. It gave a shrill tweet, circling Prussia's head a few times before speeding off in another direction.

"Hey! Wait!" Prussia called. He began chasing after it.

The workers saw this as their chance. The idling plane engine sputtered to life and they began to pack in.

"Hey! You can't just leave him here!" I yelled.

"Entschuldigung, aber wir müssen gehen," one of them yelled back.

"Just wait here!" I plead, not understanding a word he said, but he sounded angry. "Hima-chan, make sure they don't leave. I'll go get Prussia."

Before I could get a response, I sped after the ex-nation on my sled. There was no way I was going to be stuck on the same barren continent with Prussia.

I caught up to him fairly quickly; he was on foot, after all.

"Oh no!" I moaned. Why did this keep happening?

Prussia was surrounded by penguins. He was laughing and most likely insulting the poor birds, but I couldn't tell from where I was. I could just make out a yellow blob on top of his head. I got off my sled to get closer.

"I, the awesome Prussia, am now your leader. You have to do everything that I say because you are not me... und... I am AWESOME!"

"Prussia! Leave those poor penguins alone!" I screamed. "Get back on the plane and go back to your brother, Germany! I am NOT going to deal with you!"

Prussia laughed. "Your little army of silly birds is now mine," he taunted. "The awesome Prussia has claimed great victory! I now order them to ATTACK!"

And they did. I had to laugh. The sight of Prussia being repeatedly pecked, flapped, clawed, and squawked at was hilarious. I would have let them continue all day. But then I remembered the plane.

I shooed the penguins, waving my arms. The hissed, but waddled back, leaving Prussia huddled in a ball.

He instantly sprung up as if nothing had happened. His clothes were a mess, and he appeared to be bleeding from some scratches, but he was otherwise fine. The little bird that had been fluttering above the mess settled back on his head, fluffing up twice it's size to keep warm.

"I think it's high time that you left," I said, unable to keep the amusement from my voice.

Prussia didn't say anything for awhile, but on the sled ride back, he began to make excuses and stretch the truth, bragging about his awesomeness. I tuned him out, knowing that he would soon be gone and I could have some piece and quiet. The dogs seemed fed up with him too because they pulled us faster than I've ever seen them go, rushing towards the plane like there was no tomorrow.

Himawari was frantically waving to the pilot. When she saw us, she began to point and wave her hands around even more. The pilot donned a resigned look and helped load Prussia onto the plane. I shoved the discarded Prussian flag in as well.

As the plane flew away I turned to Himawari.

"We are definitely moving to Canada."

**We should all know who the next country will be. Unless there is a change of plans, which I do not foresee. However, I still have very little idea where this is going. I'm gladly taking suggestions, and remember I'm trying to get as many countries in as possible. Please leave a review! This is only my second fanfic and I want to know how I'm doing!**


	5. Himawari

**A/N My friend that I based Himawari off of wrote her side to the story. I thought this was just awesome so I've decided to publish it before I publish the next chapter. Please enjoy. All credit goes to alfred f. jones is mine (aka Himawari).**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor alfred f. jones is mine own Hetalia. (Most of the time we wish we did though. Especially certain countries! XD)**

Kitty has sent me on my hardest mission yet, she has sent me to Russia. I think this was a bad idea though since she sent me to the country that is obsessed with sunflowers and my name is Himawari which literally translates to sunflower. I can barely breathe or walk down a hallway without him next to me staring at me.

I support Kitty's dream since she is my best friend and she has always supported me. She was actually the first person to not laugh at me since I was living in America and was born there yet had a Japanese name. So I worked on my skills so I can help her. I'm a great spy getting Kitty information from top government secrets to what the country's favorite colors are. I can hack into NASA in 15 minutes tops and can draw a gun and shot you quicker than you can blink. I also ride horses and drive any type of vehicle that does not leave the ground.

I was told to go to Russia after I finished my last job in China, so I sat down for a month and learned Russian. That was really annoying. I sat down in my basement surrounded by books and tapes; Kitty had to make sure I ate. So I went there and was basically stalked by Russia and had to use all my agility and strength and just straight luck to spy. Ahh the wonders of parkour. So Kitty was down in Antarctica for a couple months and Russia kept trying to go to visit her, but I kept messing up the planes. So life continued on until I was hacking around the data base and found someone else hacking around, but she was seconds away from the firewall catching her. So I jumped into action, hoping that it wasn't Kitty's operative Silent. I typed to her "Code Name: Silent, is that you". She replied "Yes". So I typed that I was Code Name: Marshmallow and that she had to get out of there now and that I would cover for her.

So I erased all the evidence of her being there, but the firewall had caught up, so I set up a trail that would make it seem as if I was a really bad hacker and let it follow me back to my computer. After that Russia started to stalk me even more and said that we were going to go to Antarctica; he was leaving me there with my friend. So I got on the plane and sent the email: "Code Name: Lollipop, Vodka On Ice is on his way with me. Out.". I sat back, closed my eyes, and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

When we got to Antarctica we started walking to Kitty's base. Her sled dogs started growling when they saw me but they started barking like mad when they saw Russia. I almost thought that they would foam at the mouth they were barking so much. Then Russia sent them that stare and they started to whine like there life depended on it. I knew how they felt. Russia started to be a smart ass creepy dude saying "Привет, Китти," which I quickly translated in my head. "Your friend has been telling me about you." I glared at him I'd only said that she was my friend. She had begun to glare at me, and I just sighed knowing what she was thinking, I mean yeah I missed her but I didn't mean I would mess up the plan by visiting her. He continued on saying that I told him she was alone. I never did, he was playing her like a fiddle. So he dumped me on Kitty and walked out the door and I couldn't help the most American thought I have ever had 'stupid commie'.

"That was weird," Kitty said, turning to me.

I shrugged. "He's Russia. When is he not weird?"

"When Belarus is around?" Kitty offered. We both burst out laughing.

"I missed you, Himawari," She said after we caught our breaths.

"I missed you too," I replied, giving her a hug. "Please tell me that you aren't mad."

"No, I haven't gone crazy," Kitty teased me

"I meant I hope you aren't upset with me for ditching my post. I overheard Russia saying that he wanted to send someone out here and I offered because I was worried-"

"I'm not upset," she said, cutting me off. "I'm actually glad that you could make it out here. I really was getting lonely. Any longer and I probably _would_ have gone mad."

"Thanks," I said with a breathy laugh. It must of been obvious that I had been worried.

We spent hours catching up while I explained that I was here and finished updating her with my information.

"Why do you think Russia came all the way out here to check up on me?" She had asked. "Officially, I'm here on American business."

"Maybe he wanted to spy on the American base. Or perhaps he had plans to convert the penguins to Communism."

"Is he even communist anymore?"

"I don't know," I replied. I really hadn't figured out if he was communist anymore.

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a typical American. And a horrible spy. No wonder he found you out."

"He didn't find me out!" I huffed. Even if he had it wasn't my fault; I covered for Silent.

"Oh come on! Himawari? You don't even _look_ Japanese."

"I spent a lot of time in Japan and I speak Japanese, there are plenty of excuses."

"And Himawari means 'sunflower'. A little obvious, don't you think?"

I pouted. "_You_ are the one who wanted me to go to Russia."

"You're right," Kitty sighed. "Still, I didn't like the look he gave me back there. He knows to much."

"That's just what he wants you to think. Relax, Kitty. You're getting paranoid." I started to snicker. Yup, this was my paranoid kitty cat.

It was a day later when we found the emperor penguins huddled around a communist flag. I thought it was hilarious, but for some reason, Kitty wasn't laughing.

At that moment America decided to show up. He had brought the last of the American supplies which would be needed to build the new base. He didn't even know I was there. He was so oblivious.

"Haha, I'm the hero!" America said, as Kitty thanked him for the supplies and started her money mooching ways.

"He never changes, does he?" I whispered in her ear.

America ran around, oblivious to anything but himself for several moments. Then he spotted the penguins. And then he spotted the flag.

"Hey, that's not right!" America yelled in his obnoxious super loud American voice. "Those penguins haven't learned their lesson about democracy! Let's show them how we handle things the American way!"

He took off running across the ice. He slipped and fell, hitting his head.

Kitty and I hurried to his side. He sat up dizzily and laughed at himself.

America was back on his feet in a second. The penguins waddled around him curiously, but they ran off the moment he opened his mouth. His loud voice scared them off.

"Hey, wait!" America called, chasing them.

I was laughing like crazy. The sight of America chasing communist penguins around the ice as he tried to convert them to democracy was rather amusing. Kitty began to chuckle too.

Eventually America lured them over with food. We were too far away to see what he was feeding them, but they seemed to like it. Before long, he had them lined up in voting booths. The communist flag was discarded.

"How does he do that?" I had felt the need to ask.

"What? Pull things out of nowhere or get things to follow him?"

"Both."

"He's America," Kitty said with a shrug. "He has an annoying amount of confidence and charisma."

As we were beginning to leave Russia showed up.

"добрый день, America. What are you doing with my penguins?"

"I'm totally teaching them democracy, yo!" America said with his incessant laughter.

Russia smiled cruelly. "Why would you be doing that?"

I was watching the countries excitedly. This was going to be awesome! They were going to fight, and I would see some kick ass moves and finally see who was stronger.

Kitty pulled me out of there, ignoring my protests. We jumped onto the dog sled and took off. America still seemed to think he would win but I knew how fast Russia could swing that pipe. Suddenly America pulled out his gun in a quick draw with a serious look on his face, that moment was when I fell in love with the most obnoxious country in the world.

"It's great, isn't it?" I asked as we unloaded the sled.

"What is?"

"Russia and America are already fighting? What if they go to war? That is two big super powers out of the way!"

Kitty shook her head. "It is too soon. We are not prepared."

I thought about that, and I could see her point. "What exactly do you plan to do?"

She smirked. "You will see."

She then looked like a major mad men lunatic and I could almost practically see the words "Phase One of Project Pangaea was almost complete", in the background. I sweat dropped and thought 'Yeah were going to have to fix that or the whole world is going to find out.'

* * *

"Hima-chan, can you please hand me that file."

"I still don't see what's wrong with the penguin thing. I thought it was hilarious!" I started giggling again

"The problem is, I came here to get away from politics! Those countries had to come here and screw everything up!" Kitty yanked the file from my hand and began flipping through it angrily.

"Calm down, it's not that serious. Look, the countries left. The penguins are back to waddling without a government."

"You're right," She said with a sigh. "I just wish we could all do that sometimes."

"Do what?"

Kitty swiveled around in her swivel chair thinking she was suppressing that grin but I had to admit I agreed that no world domination plan is complete without a swivel chair. I looked my friend straight in the eye as she was attempting to be serious.

"My whole reason to go with this plan is to rid this world of some of its biggest stupidities. I want to prove that we do not need governments and leaders to be great. If we could all just work together, share the wealth, be one body with billions of minds, would that be so horrible? No more wars. No more hunger. No more meaningless deaths. Think of what humanity could do if we didn't have petty rivalries keeping us apart."

"Wow," I said in a tone that was my American way of covering up that I was daydreaming while she talked. To be fair I was day dreaming about the word she described. My face brightened and I said in a cheery voice "Let's do it!"

Kitty smiled. Of course she smiled; I was always on her side. She supported me when I said I wanted to be a spy; I'll support her world domination plan. She even gave me a way to spy.

"What's that?" I asked, looking over her shoulder at the file on her desk.

"I have a new idea, but I'm not sure it will work," she replied.

"Tell me!"

"I was just thinking how overrated Antarctica is. We are getting too much attention here. I was thinking we could go somewhere quieter. Someplace less noticed. Someplace no one would expect to house a base of operations for world domination."

"Russia?" I joked.

"No! Were you even listening? I said a place where no one would expect a base of operations for world domination!"

"Italy?" Maybe that would work, who would think that anybody in Italy could takeover the world .

Kitty rolled my eyes. "That guy is hopeless. Besides, we should stay out of Europe."

"Austria?"I said hoping to rile her up. Its cute cause her nose scrunches up.

"That's in Europe!"

"Are you sure?" Mission Success.

"Yes! Stop being a typical American!"

"Sorry!" I said while laughing, doing my best imitation of America till I thought about how hot he is when he is being serious. To cover up my silence and to see how loud I could make her yell I asked "So... Prussia?"

"No! That place doesn't even exist anymore! Think: someplace where we can't be seen someplace... invisible."

"Canada?" Wow she really wanted to go off the grid, like far away from it.

"Yes. I was thinking of Canada."

"We're going to Canada!" I screamed I loved him! He was awesome and nobody ever noticed him, which is sad cause the few times I met him he made me laugh like crazy.

"Shh. It's just an idea. Either way we have to finish our work here to keep getting funds. We won't be able to move for some time. Besides, I'm not sure about Canada. I don't know very much about him."

Now that I thought, about neither did I, only that he carried his bear around, ate maple pancakes, and was really funny. I looked at the open file on Kitty's desk. "Who's Nadia?" Was she code name Silent?

"She's the closest thing I have to an expert on Canada. Of course I have no one stationed there. Who's want to spy on Canada?"

"Why does it say she's stationed in Russia? I thought _I_ was your Russian operative!" That kinda hurt though it would explain why she was in the computers.

"Russia is a big place," Kitty started. "You were stationed in the western portion, and Nadia was stationed in the eastern portion. Also, I needed someone to keep an eye on things when you went to Japan."

"And China!" I interjected, I didn't need to hide anything here, she knew it all.

"Yes. You see? This is why I needed two operatives in Russia."

"Why didn't you tell me that someone else was there?" I pouted, thinking of how I could of helped her more.

"Because I couldn't risk you two meeting up and putting Russia on the trail," Kitty said.

I accepted this because I probably would of wanted to meet her and Russia, being creepy Russia, would of followed me. I shuffled through the papers in the Canada file to study my next possible target.

"Is this all of the information you have on Canada?" I asked.

Kitty nodded sheepishly. She must of thought that we wouldn't need to study him.

"So are you going to contact Nadia?"

She shook my head. "No. I have to contact China first. I still have a plan to follow. Moving to Canada would be a step out of my plan, and I don't want to pull Nadia out of Russia just yet."

I giggled at the word play, even though that would probably never happen . Kitty rolled her eyes, she cracked a smile though.

"No we should really finish work on that new base," she said.

"How are the two of us supposed to build a new base by ourselves?" I asked. Last time I checked the chick had no upper body strength. I wasn't questioning her capabilities, but I was just curious.

"Simple. We use the new robotics shipped from America. They were created to construct and repair in sub-zero temperatures."

Leave it to her to be ten steps ahead.

After a few hours in the cold, the robots stopped working. They're internal heating systems broke down and they froze. Why did Kitty ever trust American technology?

"So what now?" I asked.

"I don't know," she muttered.

"What! I thought you were always prepared!" I'm going to rile her up again cause I'm bored.

"Stop rubbing it in!" She kicked one of the broken robot arms.

We decided to head back to the American base and get warm. There was nothing else we could do at the moment.

"We should just get more supplies," I suggested. "It'll be a minor set back, but we can work through this." I was trying to cheer her up; she had already gone so far.

Kitty smiled half-halfheartedly, then she grimaced and shuddered.

"America is hopeless," She muttered out loud. While he was hot, I had to agree with her.

"So get a different country to supply you. Didn't you say Finland brought you some materials?"

"That's not a bad idea," Kitty said. "I can't call on Finland again, he's too nice and I'd rather he didn't have to keep flying to the end of the world for me. No, we need someone who is much better at engineering."

A little light bulb went above her head showing she had an idea and I sweat dropped thinking about how I still had to fix that.

Kitty called her brother. She was so mean and didn't put it on speaker phone.

"Matthias? It's me... Sorry, Matt, but it's been a while since I've seen you. How are things in Germany?" (Ha he must of complained about her calling him Matthias. I'd have to remember that.)

She sighed. "Okay, you got me, I'm in Antarctica... Yes." (Yes! We have no bananas.)

"Mm-hmm." (Fortune cookie say Mm-hmm.)

"I... need your help." (Ouch, that must of hurt her pride.)

"Because I'm your sister!" (That reminds me, I need to call my sister.)

"I'll give you Germany..." (Whoa! She must really need his help.)

"Fine. Can't you just do me a favor? There will be money involved." (He turned done Germany. He must have been doing better than I thought he was.)

Kitty described the situation leaving out massive amounts of details while I snickered in the corner that she put me for time out when I said all those smart ass comments while she was on the phone.

He must of agreed to her deal because she hung up with a slight smile on her face. I giggled in my corner, thinking about how Kitty seemed to almost fly off the deep end during the conversation with her brother.

"What's so funny?"She asked

"The way you talk to your brother," I answered.

"Oh, and the way you talk to your sisters is just peachy?"

I snickered. "Sibling rivalry never gets old."

"Actually, it kinda does."

We had to wait nearly two weeks for the plane to arrive. Everything in Germany was manufactured with care, but even then weather issues kept the plane off schedule. Kitty was considering moving to Canada now more than ever.

Even before we could see the plane, we could hear the voice.

"I claim this land for the awesome Prussia!"

"Oh no!" Kitty moaned.

"Oh yes!" I cried out. "I _told_ you Prussia was real!"

Though I was annoyed some what since he would probably ruin the plan.

As we got closer, I could see the albino trying to jam his flag into the frozen desert tundra. Behind him, German workers were quickly unloading the supplies and preparing for take off. It seemed like they were trying to ditch the annoying ex-country.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Kitty cried. The workers froze, but Prussia was the one to answer.

"What are you doing, trying to tell me what I can't do, you little girl? I am Prussia and you are not, so I get to say I can do. I am awesome!"

"This is neutral territory! You can't just claim it! And what are you doing here anyway?"

Prussia laughed his annoying hissing snicker. "I don't have to tell you!"

"Where's Gilbird?" I asked trying to confuse Prussia.

"Who?" Prussia gave her a confused look. Mission Success.

Just then, a little yellow bird popped out of Prussia's coat pocket. It gave a shrill tweet, circling Prussia's head a few times before speeding off in another direction.

"Hey! Wait!" Prussia called. He began chasing after it.

The workers saw this as their chance. The idling plane engine sputtered to life and they began to pack in.

"Hey! You can't just leave him here!" Kitty yelled.

"Entschuldigung, aber wir müssen gehen," one of them yelled back.

"Just wait here!" She plead, both of us not understanding a word he said, but he sounded angry. "Hima-chan, make sure they don't leave. I'll go get Prussia."

Before I could respond, Kitty sped after the ex-nation on our sled like a woman possessed. I knew there was no way Prussia was going to stay away from her, all I had to do was stall the plane.

I immediately jumped up and grabbed the ledge of the plane, pulled myself inside, and did a karate kick at the nearest person. I ran to the cockpit and grabbed the pilot and dragged him outside. I whipped out my gun put it to the side of his head and used his binoculars to see what was taking Kitty so long.

I found their position just as I heard Prussia scream "Attack!" with his hand pointing out. I swung my gun around and pointed it at the ex-nation, no one was going to hurt my friend.

The penguins did attack but they attacked Prussia. I had to laugh. Through the binoculars I saw Prussia being repeatedly pecked, flapped, clawed, and squawked at. Kitty was laughing too. It was hilarious.

She shooed the penguins, waving her arms. They waddled back, leaving Prussia huddled in a ball.

He instantly sprung up as if nothing had happened. His clothes were a mess, and he appeared to be bleeding from some scratches, but he was otherwise fine. The little bird that had been fluttering above the mess settled back on his head, fluffing up twice it's size to keep warm.

I turned around to see the pilot sprinting back to the plane. I started waving and moved in the way of the fake runway for the plane just as Kitty returned with Prussia.

I was frantically waving to the pilot. When I saw them, I pointed and waved my hands around even more. The pilot donned a resigned look and helped load Prussia onto the plane. I think he forgot about my gun because of Prussia screaming at me after I hog tied him and said with a smug grin that I was awesomer. Kitty shoved the discarded Prussian flag in as well, managing to hit Prussia on the head.

As the plane flew away Kitty turned to me and said with a straight face...

"We are definitely moving to Canada."

**Please tell us what you think! Still taking suggestions for more countries. Feel free to write whatever you want. Every little bit moves us forward.**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter which will definitely have Canada in it! Stay tuned for more!**


	6. Hide and Seek

**A/N So I've decided to post Himawari's chapters at the end of my portion which means that it will take longer to update. Also with school and everything it is going to be harder to find the time to write. On the plus side, the chapters are going to be longer. I could have made this one longer but that would have taken much more time to edit and alfred f. jones is mine wouldn't have been able to write her portion in time. Warning! There is some mild laugange content in this chapter.**

**Please read Author's Note at the end. At least the first part.**

**Also, if you were just reading this story for the penguins, well, they've gone bye-bye for now. We might see them later. But trust me, I've got more crazy random happenstances coursing through my head. Stick along for the ride.**

Finally, we were done with Antarctica. After months of freezing off my butt, I could finally leave this hole behind.

The base took several days to finish and weeks to integrate into full use. Himawari and I worked hard to create false files and log extensions to send to America. After we finished falsifying our research, it was time for the fun part: destroying the old base.

In order to get full independence from America, we needed to die. Or at least America needed to think we were dead. Thanks to a certain friend that had certain Russian explosives with her, the task was fairly simple.

It was Himawari's idea to use the prerecorded video to get the message to America. I watched her work from her desk in the newly completed base as the video ran. Just as the me in the video declared the completion of our work, there was a banging noise in the background. I smiled as I watched myself get up to investigate the noise.

Himawari switched the recording to live video and detonated the bombs. The entire base was engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds. I could see the explosion from the new base window. There would be an investigation, of course, but that would not matter. We would soon be out of here.

It was a pity that we were abandoning the new base that was funded by America, supplied by Finland and Germany, and man-powered by Russia. It had taken so much of my time, and now it was useless. But an unexpected Phase Two of Project Pangaea had gotten in the way. What was meant to by our base of operations was now a useless shack in the middle of a frozen desert.

Himawari's usefulness was not finished. After a short contact with Nadia, aka Code Name: Silent, Himawari hacked into Canadian government data bases, adding a few extra citizens that had not been there before. I was impressed. Even more so when she printed out official looking documents that claimed we were Canadian.

We spent a day and a half practicing Canadian accents. Lucky for me, I could speak Canadian french. Himawari decided it would be easier to pretend she was from the border with American parents. Nadia agreed to meet us in Canada. She had enough connections in the country to send us a plane. I wondered vaguely how she pulled that one, but of course she would never tell me.

I was still nervous about the move. I didn't like straying from the plan, and I still knew very little about Canada. Also, we were going to have to start from scratch building a new base, but it would be less complicated than in Antarctica.

I was jolted from my thoughts as the plane hit the runway. We'd been traveling for well over twenty-four hours. I'd slept through most of it, but I wanted to be awake when we landed. I looked out the plane window at Ottawa International Airport, my nerves absolutely frazzled. What was I scared of? It wasn't like we were landing in Russia!

I summoned my courage as Himawari and I left the plane terminal and searched for a hotel. We both had jet lag and wanted to sleep as soon as possible. We would meet up with Nadia the following day.

As we rolled are luggage into the four-star hotel, I couldn't help feeling as if we were being watched. I looked around, but saw nothing suspicious. I guess I was just paranoid from being isolated for so long.

We checked in and went up to our room. Himawari chattered at me on the elevator ride to the third floor.

"Are you listening?" she asked as the doors binged open.

"Hmm... what?" I shook myself and tried to focus.

"I _said_ it's great to be in Canada, eh?"

"Don't over do it," I hissed. Truth be told, I found it hard not to giggle whenever I heard a Canadian accent.

Our room was simple but cozy and had a lovely view. I loved lovely views. They were so... lovely. It was time to relax before the next big stage of my plan.

First things first, I had to check my email. Our flight schedule was very tight and there hadn't been anytime to check it in the past two days. I was desperate to hear more from Nadia. I was still uncomfortable with the short amount of knowledge I had on Canada.

"What are you doing?" Himawari asked just as the hotel's wifi failed.

"Damn it!" I swore, desperately trying to get the signal back. There was nothing I could do.

"What's wrong?" Himawari demanded, immediately alert.

"Nothing," I muttered. "I'll just wait until morning. Go to sleep."

Himawari uneasily settled back onto her bed as I prepared to shut down my laptop. I took a moment to stare at the desktop. It seemed fitting to have a flock of penguins huddled on my screen. Looking at them made me feel homesick for Antarctica.

Just as I was about to close the screen, at least five viruses popped up on my task bar. I swore again and tried to close them down.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Himawari demanded, sitting up once again.

"Stupid viruses," I snarled. "This is _just_ what I need. No wifi, a ton of virus, oh look, now I have corrupted files! Can this get any worse!"

"Holy shitake mushrooms!" Himawari cried as she looked over my shoulder at the flashing screen. "_And_ your battery is dying."

"What? How is it dying? I haven't _used_ this computer since we left Antarctica! And it's plugged in!"

"Maybe you need a new battery," she offered. "Here, give it to me. I'll take care of the viruses and restore the files."

"I got it!" I snapped. "I'm not incompetent you know!"

I began viciously attacking the viruses, closing them down as fast as they popped up. Himawari kept interjecting, but I brushed her off. I knew that she liked showing off her hacking skills, but I had some computer skills as well. How else was I able to hijack a satellite from NASA? Of course, it was Himawari who taught me how to do that, but that was beside the point!

I finally deleted the viruses and cleaned my computer, but then I had to sift through the corrupted files. Of course they were the worst possible ones to lose.

"No! See? This is why I like physical files!" I searched through my hardrive, but they were gone. All of my few files on Canada, and, oddly enough America, were gone. I tried to trace them, but they'd all vanished. There may as well not be a Canada or America, as far as my computer cared.

"Kitty?" Himawari murmured.

"Not now." I skimmed through the remaining files, wondering how much could be replaced. Just then, the wifi signal returned.

"Kitty," Himawari called, shaking my shoudler.

I brushed her off. "I said not now! Dammit, we never should have left Antarctica. At least there I could control what happens to my files. Now look at this mess! Ugh! And on top of everything else we are in a strange country without any information on it and WHY IS MY BROWSER NOT LETTING ME ACCESS MY E-MAIL!"

"Uh... Kitty, I think you should lower your voice," Himawari murmured.

I sighed. "I know. I'm just frustrated. Oh, look! A message from Nadia."

"Kitty?"

"What?" I asked, not looking up from the screen. "Oh hey, Code Name: Silent is already in the country. What time was this sent? Two hours ago. Okay, so where is she?" I ignored the fact that I was talking to myself and began typing out a message.

"Kitty!" Himawari hissed, frantically shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I demanded, looking up at her. She had a nervous expression on her face.

Just then my laptop began making noises at me. I looked down and say the battery signal flashing at me. "Oh jeez! Where is my cord?"

I looked up from where I sat on my bed to scan the room. At first I only noticed the small polar bear. Then as I registered what I was seeing my eyes shot up to the smiling face of the invisible country.

"Who are you?" Mr. Kumajirou asked in his signature voice.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled. "What is Canada doing in here?"

"I tried to tell you," Himawari said in an exasperated tone.

"How long has he been here?"

"Um... I think he came in when you were dealing with the viruses," she said.

"What are we going to about him?" I demanded.

("I'm right here you know.")

"I don't know. Maybe we should just throw him out of the room."

("Um... you know I can just come back in, right?)

I shook my head. "We need to keep him here. We don't know how much he knows. What is he even doing here? Do you think he knows who we are?"

("I know you two aren't Canadian, so I came to investigate.")

"Should we tie him up?" Himawari asked. She suddenly got a very enthusiastic gleam in her eye.

("Whichever one of you hacked into my system is very impressive.")

"What did you say?" Himawari asked, turning to the country. Canada only smiled softly and refused to repeat whatever he was muttering to himself.

"Forget him. We have more important things to do." I said, calling her attention back.

("Everyone forgets me.")

"That's not true!" Himawari cried, turning back to the Canada. It took me a second to realize who she was talking to.

A loud ping from my computer made me jump. I'd almost forgotten that it was there. The new message signal was flashing. It competed with the battery signal for my attention. I quickly opened the message and read its contents.

_Urgent! _ _From Code Name: Silent_

_ Pedo-bear is in conjunction with Maple Leaf._

_ P.S. Vodka On Ice is in conjunction with Hero Man. Watch the border._

_ P.P.S. Who comes up with these code names?_

"She makes it sound so dirty," I muttered. "Seems like we have company."

"Who?" Himawari asked.

I glared at Canada (I only just remembered that he was there). "Apparently, someone invited France."

* * *

Himawari Chapter

Finally, we were leaving Antarctica. It is too cold down here to stay this long. Kitty told me we had to destroy the base, and from how she rapidly paled I could tell that my eyes had that gleam in them. I immediately took off my coat and put all my supplies on the table. Kitty was looking at me like I was crazy, saying that I shouldn't have this kind of weaponry. I just shrugged and said "I only have two pistols, eight clips of bullets, seven sticks of dynamite, eighteen bundles of c4, and a handful of cherry bombs. I'm traveling light." Kitty sighed and said "I feel sorry for who ever manages to piss you off."

I came up with an awesome idea and quickly explained it to Kitty. She would be sending America a video declaring our studies to be finished and that we would be returning home. Then I would throw my cherry bombs at the door creating a large thud noise as if someone was trying to break in. Then we would move to the new base after I finished setting up the bombs.

Once we recorded that bit we moved to our new base and I worked on my lab top clipping the video feed together. Now I sent the feed to America and set up the detonation button but now came the hard part, the timing. If I set off the bombs to early the satellites would pick them up before the video finished, too late and the video wouldn't match.

Kitty smiled as I was doing my magic and then got her maniac gleam in her eyes with the psycho laugh for a little bit. I don't know what she was thinking but it was probably linked to the project and ironic. So I didn't completely fix it yet, sue me.

I was so happy we were leaving Antarctica and this God Damn shack in the middle of nowhere. The thought cheered me up and I immediately hacked into Canada's government computers. Speaking of Canada the dude was awesome; he always made me laugh with his snarky comments. I printed out documents and passports so we would be officially Canadian to any government official.

We spent a day and a half practicing Canadian accents. Kitty could speak French, but I couldn't do the accent. So I would pretend to be on the American border with my parents. Then Codename Silent or Nadia got us a plane to Canada. She must have some high connections. Maybe Kitty would tell me later.

Kitty was freaking out of course but I thought it would be awesome. I would get to spy on the spymaster Canada himself! Besides Antarctica was getting boring after I had watched all the movies. Kitty fell asleep on the plane so I stayed awake to make sure nothing went wrong. When we got to Ottawa International Airport the first thing I noticed was that it was warmer then Russia.

We headed out to find a hotel. I was tired staying awake for so long and Kitty was dead on her feet because of jet lag. I had grown immune to jet lag because of how often she had me flying around. We would meet up with Nadia tomorrow.

Kitty looked around feeling paranoid I was surprised she felt Canada staring from the door. He wasn't staring creepily though, he was staring because I had waved at him. I started talking on the elevator to calm her down.

"Are you listening?" I asked as the doors binged open.

"Hmm... what?" Kitty shook herself and tried to stay awake.

"I _said_ it's great to be in Canada, eh?" Trying to make her smile.

"Don't over do it," Kitty hissed, but she giggled a little.

Mission success.

Our room was cozy with a pretty view. Kitty would say that it was a lovely view. Kitty opened her lab top and logged on to her email. I knew she would since she couldn't check it on the way here.

"What are you doing?" I asked to see what she found out.

"Damn it!" Kitty swore desperately typing on the keyboard.

"What's wrong?" I demanded immediately alert thinking someone was trying to hack us.

"Nothing," Kitty muttered. "I'll just wait until morning. Go to sleep."

I uneasily settled back onto my bed as Kitty prepared to shut down her laptop. I had been worried for nothing.

Just as Kitty was about to close the screen, at least five viruses popped up on the task bar. I felt like laughing as Kitty swore again and tried to close them down.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I demanded sitting up again, she was taking too long fixing this.

"Stupid viruses," Kitty snarled. "This is _just_ what I need. No wifi, a ton of virus, oh look, now I have corrupted files! Can this get any worse!"

"Holy shitake mushrooms!" I cried as I looked over her shoulder at the flashing screen. How did she get that many viruses, I couldn't even if I tried. "_And_ your battery is dying."

"What? How is it dying? I haven't _used_ this computer since we left Antarctica! And it's plugged in!"

"Maybe you need a new battery," I offered. She looked too stressed and tired. "Here, give it to me. I'll take care of the viruses and restore the files."

"I got it!" Kitty snapped. "I'm not incompetent you know!"

Kitty began viciously attacking the viruses, closing them down as fast as they popped up. I kept interjecting, but she brushed me off. I knew she would be fine though, I'm the one that taught her everything she knew about hacking. I even had a handful of flash drives that would hack into things for her. Kitty finally deleted the viruses and cleaned her computer, but then she had to sift through the corrupted files. Of course they were the worst possible ones to lose, cue the snickering.

"No! See? This is why I like physical files!" Kitty screamed while she searched through her hardrive, but they were gone. All of her few files on Canada, and, oddly enough America, were gone. Kitty tried to trace them, but they'd all vanished. I was about to hack it for her when I looked into the corner of the room. I knew where the files were now, Canada had them. The hunter had become the prey.

"Kitty?" I murmured. She needed to know that he was in the room, that he had that sadistic smirk on his face that looked extremely sexy. Wait, what, wasn't I into America?

"Not now." Kitty said while she skimmed through the remaining files. Just then I heard the beep that meant that the wifi signal returned.

"Kitty," I called shaking her shoulder.

Kitty brushed her off. "I said not now! Dammit, we never should have left Antarctica. At least there I could control what happens to my files. Now look at this mess! Ugh! And on top of everything else we are in a strange country without any information on it and WHY IS MY BROWSER NOT LETTING ME ACCESS MY E-MAIL!"

"Uh... Kitty, I think you should lower your voice," I murmured. She wasn't making this easy.

Kitty sighed. "I know. I'm just frustrated. Oh, look! A message from Nadia."

"Kitty?"

"What?" Kitty asked, not looking up from the screen. "Oh hey, Code Name: Silent is already in the country. What time was this sent? Two hours ago. Okay, so where is she?"

I knew I should of taken care of that crazy talking in Antarctica. I hadn't, and now Canada knew too much. I wonder how fast I can draw my gun.

"Kitty!" I hissed frantically shaking her shoulder.

"What?" She demanded looking up at me. She looked like she wasn't paying attention at all.

Just then her laptop began making noises at her. Kitty looked down and saw the battery signal flashing at me. "Oh jeez! Where is my cord?"

Kitty looked up from where she sat on her bed to scan the room. At first she only stared the small polar bear. Then I saw her face as she registered what she saw, her eyes shooting up to the smiling face of the invisible country.

"Who are you?" Mr. Kumajirou asked in his signature voice.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kitty yelled. "What is Canada doing in here?"

"I tried to tell you," I said in an exasperated tone.

"How long has he been here?"

"Um... I think he came in when you were dealing with the viruses," I said. Yep, it sounded right.

"What are we going to about him?" She demanded like he wasn't in the room.

"I'm right here you know."Canada said, so he was standing up for himself now.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just throw him out of the room." I said trying not to snicker, wondering how he'd reply.

"Um... you know I can just come back in, right?" Yep, cue the snickering.

Kitty shook her head. "We need to keep him here. We don't know how much he knows. What is he even doing here? Do you think he knows who we are?"

"I know you two aren't Canadian, so I came to investigate." Holy shit he saw past my hacking.

"Should we tie him up?" I asked. I suddenly got a very enthusiastic gleam in my eye staring at Canada and wondering how would he look tied up. Would he still be sexy? Oh great I'm into brothers.

"Whichever one of you hacked into my system is very impressive."

"What did you say?" I said in awe and happiness, my hero of the spy world said I'm impressive. I hope Kitty was listening.

Canada only smiled softly and refused to repeat the sentence. He must of known that I wanted him to say it in front of Kitty.

"Forget him. We have more important things to do." Kitty called drawing my attention back to her. I think that was kinda rude.

"Everyone forgets me." Canada said, looking a little dejected.

"That's not true!" I cried turning back to Canada. He looked a little shocked that I would say that. A loud ping from Kitty's computer made us jump. As Kitty was pulling up the message I gently hugged Canada saying "I never forgot you Mattie."

I moved behind Kitty as she pulled up the message reading it's contents.

_Urgent! _ _From Code Name: Silent_

_ Pedo-bear is in conjunction with Maple Leaf._

_ P.S. Vodka On Ice is in conjunction with Hero Man. Watch the border._

_ P.P.S. Who comes up with these code names?_

"She makes it sound so dirty," Kitty muttered. "Seems like we have company."

"Who?" I asked hoping to God that I misremembered who Pedo-bear was.

Kitty glared at Canada as a cold wind blowed and lightening struck. How does she do that it wasn't even raining outside. "Apparently, someone invited France."

**A/N If you are confused, here is the breakdown of the coded message. It is not an ingenius code, but the best way to hide is to be in plain sight.**

**Pedo-bear = France**

**Maple Leaf = Canada**

**Vodka on Ice = Russia**

**Hero Man = America**

**"in conjunction with" = inside/with the other country as in visiting on formal or informal business**

**So the first line translates to "France is in Canda" which is bad for various reasons. The second line relates to Nadia's station as a spy in Russia. She is simply keeping tabs on him. I may or may not refer to this later.**

**Please please please review! I need more ideas as to how to flesh this out! I have a basic plan as to where this story is going, but I want to add as many countries as possibe! If I reach five reviews I'll start doing shout-outs. Even if you just want to see the penguins again, review! As of right now I'm holding them hostage.**


End file.
